


Life As We Know It

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Sometimes the most shocking surprises are also the most beautiful surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Jacilenemns who requested this story, I hope you like it honey.  
…  
Life As We Know It  
Chapter 1  
…  
It had been almost a week now that Sharon Raydor had arrived home early because she was feeling sick. Time and time again she put it down to all the over-time she was doing with Andy being off sick. The moment she walked through the door, she saw the way Andy rolled his eyes at her.  
“Early again?”  
“Yes, I wasn’t feeling that great.”  
Andy got up from his place on the couch and came over to her, leaning in to kiss her before he took a step back.  
“So, how about I make that appointment for you?”  
“Andy I already told you, I don’t need to go to the doctor, I’m fine.”  
Andy had been patient with her but now he was starting to get frustrated with her.  
“For god sake Sharon, it’s been a week. A week of you complaining about how tired and sick you were feeling, if it were me, you’d be marching me down to the surgery in a flash, telling me I needed to get myself checked out, in fact…that’s exactly what you did.”  
Sharon straightened up when Andy began to raise his voice, anger showing in his tone.  
“Why are you yelling at me.”  
“I’m not yelling, I’m just….jesus Sharon, clearly something isn’t right.”  
“I don’t have time Andy, the case load we have right now, there just isn’t time.”  
“If it was that bad, you wouldn’t be coming home early every day this week would you?”  
“You know what Andy, you’re obviously beginning to feel a little frustrated being cooped up in the house on sick leave and I do understand that, but don’t you dare take it out on me. I’ve put up with it because I know you hate being at home but now you’re starting to take your frustration out of me and I won’t stand for that. I will go to the doctor, when I get the time, all right?”  
Before Andy could respond, Sharon marched down the hallway, going to the bedroom, the door slamming behind her.  
…  
Sharon leaned against the door, closing her eyes as she got herself together, she made her way over to the mirror, removing her suit jacket and laying it over the arm of the cube chair that was sitting in the corner. She looked at herself in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes, sighing as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before going over and taking a seat on the bed. She sat for a few moments, her anger at Andy fading before she lay down, her eyes closing. She heard the faint knocking on the door, opening her eyes slowly, looking at her watch to see three hours had passed by.  
“Sharon, are you awake, it’s Andrea?”  
Sharon sat up on the bed, picking up her glasses and putting them on.  
“Come in Andrea.”  
As Andrea came in to the room, she could see that Sharon had obviously just woken up, seeing the tiredness in her face.  
“Oh god, I woke you up, I can come back.”  
“No, no don’t be silly. I’m up now. What can I do for you?”  
“Well I stopped by your office to drop of my final report for the Myers case and Lieutenant Provenza said that you’d left early. I know you said you needed it for tomorrow so…”  
“Oh yes, of course. I’m sorry, I completely forgot you’d be coming by, forgive me.”  
“It’s okay, no harm done. Are you okay?”  
“Mmmm, oh yes I’m fine.”  
“You don’t look fine, is Andy driving you crazy being at home all day?”  
“No, nothing like that.”  
“Are you sure, because he didn’t look very happy when he let me in?”  
“We just had an argument when I came home, that’s all.”  
“You want to talk about it?”  
“I…”  
Andrea could see some tears in Sharon’s eyes as she began to speak, her arm coming around the other woman’s shoulder.  
“Hey, what is it? You know you can talk to me and it won’t go any further, what did you fight about?”  
“Oh…me.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“It’s just, oh I don’t know. I’ve just been so tired lately, nauseous, I’m not getting enough sleep. It’s probably just the last case, it was pretty tough going.”  
“Have you been to the doctor?”  
“No, that’s what Andy and I were arguing about earlier. Apparently I can’t take my own advice.”  
“You don’t want to go?”  
“I’d feel stupid going, if there’s nothing really wrong.”  
“There’s nothing to say it’s anything bad, you might just be run down, you said it yourself, your last case was hard going, but…it doesn’t hurt to go and get checked out anyway.”  
“I suppose so.”  
“Nobody likes going to the doctor, god knows I don’t, but I also know I can’t avoid it when I’m not well. You’re a smart woman, you know what the right thing to do here is.”  
“I can just hear the “I told you so” from Andy now.”  
“He loves you and he’s obviously worried about you, ease his mind, and yours. I can always keep you company if you want, if you don’t want to go alone.”  
“You’d do that for me?”  
“We’re friends, I don’t have many…I need to keep the ones I have close.” Andrea joked.  
“Thank you Andrea, I’ll call Trisha in the morning and make an appointment and I’ll let you know when it is.”  
“That’s fine, well I better go. I’ve got a few more reports to finish before I can go home.”  
“I’m sorry you had to come all the way down here.”  
“Don’t be silly, I’ll call you okay.”  
“Night Andrea, and thanks for dropping the report off.”  
“I’ll see you later.”  
Andrea hugged her before she got up and left the room, the door closing behind her. Sharon went over to the mirror, fixing her hair, smiling when she heard Andrea saying goodbye to Andy.  
…  
Andy was watching a ball game when Sharon came out of the bedroom, making her way over to the sofa, Andy looking up at her with a smile on his face.  
“Andrea give you what you needed?”  
“Mmmm, she did…budge up.”  
Andy moved over a little so that Sharon could join him on the sofa, taking his arm and putting it around her shoulder, before she leaned her head on his chest.  
“I’m sorry about earlier Andy, I don’t want to fight.”  
She felt Andy kiss the top of her head before he forced her to sit up.  
“Hey, I’m just worried about you, that’s all. This isn’t like you, I just wanna make sure you’re okay.”  
“I know, I’m going to phone Trisha in the morning and make an appointment as soon as possible.”  
“You’re probably just run down, the sooner I’m back at work, the better.”  
“Only another couple of weeks,”  
“I could always come back earlier if you…”  
“Not a chance, two weeks and then you can come back, until then…just keep doing what your doing.”   
“So nothing?”  
“Not nothing, keeping me company.” She smiled.  
Andy pulled her close, before she leaned in and kissed him.   
“I’m glad you’re here Andy.”   
“Me too, moving in together was the right move.”  
“I agree.”  
“How about we finish the ball game and then we can decide on dinner.”  
“Sounds good.”  
He looked at her, seeing how tired she still looked.  
“Just close your eyes sweetheart, I’ll wake you up for dinner.”  
“Mmmmm, okay…I love you Andy.”  
“Love you too Sharon.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to the following people @thekittenizzy @cloudsofgreen @erica2401 @inlovewithlove93 @mullallygurl @jacilenemns @natprof @beatriz1980 @irish20 @moxiesdenlovesshandy @therainsofparis @ck2143 @maxip99 @maddie0894. If I’ve left anyone out, my apologies.  
…  
Chapter 2  
…  
Andrea was standing by her car at the beginning of the following week, a few messages coming through on her cell about her current case. She looked up when she heard the clicking of heels coming her way to see Sharon making her way over to her. Andrea put her cell away before looking up and smiling towards her friend.  
“Hey, I thought you’d backed out or something?”  
“My apologies Andrea, I got caught up in a meeting with Chief Howard.”  
“Nothing wrong is there?”  
“Not at all, he just wanted an update on our case.”  
Andrea could see the worried look on Sharon’s face, stepping forward and taking hold of her hand.  
“Hey come on, don’t be nervous. They’ll probably just tell you that you’re doing too much, which we know already.”  
“More than likely.”  
“We better get in there, we don’t want to be late.”  
Sharon could on nod as she followed Andrea in to the medical centre, stepping in to the elevator that would take them to their required floor. The silence was almost deafening as Andrea glanced towards Sharon who appeared to be in her own little world, so many scenarios likely running through her mind. Sharon jumped as the doors opened, following Andrea along the corridor. Andrea held the door open for her friend, before she found them both a seat while Sharon checked in at reception.  
…  
Andrea could see Sharon fidgeting with her ring, the nervousness evident on her face, while her other hand had a hold of Andrea’s. Reaching across, she squeezed Sharon’s hand, and offered a small smile.  
“Honey, don’t be nervous. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”  
“I’m not nervous, who said I was nervous?”  
“Well, you’ve held on to my hand for the last half hour with a death grip and haven’t once let go.”  
“Oh god…”  
“Like I said, I’ll be right by your side.”  
Sharon gave her a warm smile before looking up when she heard someone call out her name, to see her doctor Trisha Lambert watching her.  
“Well this is me.”  
“I’ll wait here for you.”   
“Thank you Andrea, and not just for today.”  
“Go on, the sooner you’re in there, the sooner it will be over, good luck.”  
Sharon got up and walked towards Trisha as Andrea picked up a magazine to occupy her time while she waited.  
Sharon sat across from Trisha in her office as the other woman scanned her medical file.  
“Okay Sharon, so…what seems to be the problem then?”   
“It’s nothing really, it’s just…well lately I’ve been feeling run down, tired, sometimes nauseous.”  
“Okay, are you eating fine?”  
“Yes.”  
“How’s work?”  
“Work’s, it’s normal, busy.”  
“How busy is busy?”  
“You know what it’s like, cases get on top of you, you work longer hours.”  
Trisha got up and signalled for Sharon to get up on to the examination table.  
“Roll up your sleeve for me, I’m going to take your blood pressure and I’ll take some blood, get it sent off.”  
Sharon did as she was asked, watching Trish as she squeezed the machine ever few seconds, her features changing as she looked at the result before taking of the strap.  
“Well?”  
“Your blood pressure’s a little high, of course given that you’re over worked won’t help. I’m just going to take some blood.”  
Sharon closed her eyes as Trisha wet cotton pad over her arm before she felt the needle enter it, she hissed a little, never being a fan of needles.  
“There you go, all done. You can step down now.”  
Sharon rolled down her sleeve before retaking her seat at the desk, as Trisha placed the sample in a tube.  
“How long with the results take?”  
“A few days, and in the meantime, I’m going to sign you off for a few days.”  
“What, no you can’t.”  
“Sharon you…”  
“I’ve told you how busy it is right now, I can’t afford to take time off now. I have a murder case on.”  
“Yes you have a murder case and if I try to sign you off in a week, it will be another case. It will always be something and until I know exactly what’s wrong with you, you’re going to take a few days to get your energy back.”  
“Trisha I…”  
“Sharon, you can’t control everything. Are you seriously telling me that there is no other officer who can take charge, even for just a few days?”  
“Well…”  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
“There is Lieutenant Provenza I suppose.”  
“Good, well then he can run the place while you rest.”  
“Is it really necessary?”  
“Do you want me to make it a week? I’m not kidding, because I’ll do it?”  
“A few days is fine, thank you.”  
“Good, now go home, relax. Meet up with friends, have lunch. Enjoy some me time, for once and I’ll call you when I have your result, okay.”  
“Fine, thank you Trisha.”  
“See you soon.”  
Sharon could only smile as she got up and made her way out of the office, leaning against the wall, sighing at the thought of not working.  
…  
Andrea looked up when Sharon approached her, seeing the annoyed look on her face.  
“How did it go?”  
“Let’s get out of here.”  
Andrea got up, quickly following Sharon out and in to the elevator.  
“What happened?”  
“She’s signed me off for a few days.”  
“Okay…and that’s a bad thing?”  
“Andrea, I can’t afford to take time off. We’re so busy and we don’t have Andy right now and…”  
“Okay stop, she wouldn’t have ordered it if you didn’t need it, and my god do you need it. Maybe the reason you’re feeling so run down is because you are doing too much. You said yourself, there’s no Andy right now and…”  
“And now no me.”  
“They’ll handle it, you have a good team and Provenza enjoys it when he’s in charge, let him have a few days to boss everyone around, he deserves it.” She grinned.  
“What am I supposed to do, just sit at home?”  
“Sometimes, that’s the best medicine. Look I have the day off tomorrow, why don’t we do something? Shopping, lunch, it will take your mind off Major Crimes.”  
“That’s what Trisha said.”  
“Well then listen to her, she’s the doctor, she knows what she’s talking about. Come on, have lunch with me, let’s have a day just for us. We haven’t been out in ages?”  
“Oh alright.” Sharon smiled.  
“Great, I’ll pick you up about eleven.”  
“Eleven it is, Andrea…thank you for being here today.”  
“What will you tell Andy?”  
“That I’m taking a few days off.”  
“Will you tell him about the doctor?”  
“No, at least not yet. There’s no point in worrying him if I don’t need too.”  
“Fine, I won’t say a word.”  
“You’re a good friend Andrea.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


End file.
